


Photographs

by ItsProbablyLynn



Series: Remake Timeline Go Zoom [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 'rises from the ground' time for vague shenanigan's, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, also when did Archive make no asterisks in the tags a thing, this is the second on in the timeline so you know what that means 'creates series'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbablyLynn/pseuds/ItsProbablyLynn
Summary: In the back of her mind, she knows this is a bad idea but the learned part of her needs this.
Series: Remake Timeline Go Zoom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211177
Kudos: 1





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Damn bitch I managed to write twice in like two months. Again sorry if the pacing and whatnot are a lil funky I am still trying to get better at translating my super in-depth scene thoughts into real words on a screen. Also, this is more headcanon thoughts goin zoom and at this point I need to make a bullet point of these bitches. Unrelated but funny to me I opened the Sims 4 so I could draft out Clarie's apartment and it has just been sitting open for the two hours it took me to write this

Formless thoughts occupy her young mind most days. Thoughts of forgotten moments so tender and dear that she is saddened in a way that goes past bone-deep. Thoughts that spiral more into shelved away pain that she is unsure how to express. The turning of a page drags her from her thoughts as she startles back into the moment.

“Easy now, it’s just a book kiddo.”, Leon starts when he sees Sherry flinch out of his peripheral vision. He hasn’t looked up at her yet, returning his gaze to the new page and readjusting himself on the couch. 

Clarie had said a friend was planning on stopping by with more papers on Umbrella, the constant hot button issue among the dwellers of the small apartment, and that to just leave whatever he brought on the kitchen counter so that her, Chris, and Jill could look over them once they had finished doing surface-level research at Clarie’s college library. Leon was taking a break from it all, deciding that he needed to worry about managing the state of, well  _ everything _ , besides Umbrella research that was  _ leagues  _ more personal to the trio. It worked well, in the sense that bills were being paid on time for once, and Clarie’s kitchen sink had never worked better.

A knock at the door had Leon moving to answer, with Sherry scurrying her way to the kitchen in an effort to get the man to leave quickly. He glances through the peephole, seeing the man, Barry, from the photos that Chris still had of some STARS member, and quickly unchains the lock. Whatever conversation takes place, Sherry has no clue as she begins to sift through the lowest cabinets to at least  _ sound  _ busy to the man who seems to be taking his sweet,  _ sweet time  _ at the doorway. Leon briefly enters the kitchen, sparing Sherry a passing  _ Are you serious?  _ look, and sets a small set of boxes on the kitchen counter as told before he returns to the living room to presumably continue his conversation with Barry. 

In the back of her mind, she  _ knows _ this is a bad idea, straightening herself out and closing the cabinets, but the learned part of her  _ needs  _ this. So, as quietly as she can, she moves the footstool over to the counter and steps up to begin her search. The largest box is wholly uninteresting to her, mainly papers detailing locations and dates for things she can’t even  _ begin  _ to pronounce. It’s the older, more worn box that does contain what she was hoping to find,  _ photographs. _

They range in dates and places but  _ god  _ did she need at least  _ something  _ of them. The box mainly contains pictures of the STARS team as a whole rather than individually, but that’s where the white envelope full of exceedingly  _ normal  _ photos comes into play. Sherry shuffles through them, just barely managing to pinpoint the when and where for herself before deciding to only take three from the box. She quickly begins to put everything back before a gentle  _ ahem  _ makes her freeze.

“Uh, whatcha doin’ kiddo?” Leon sounds ever so nervous to her, Sherry barely ever answers questions about Umbrella and here she is, going through a box of Umbrella-related things. She breathes deep, reminding herself that Leon is the gentlest about this whole thing, and turns.

“I had a hunch.” Sherry holds up the pictures and steps down off the step stool. “I guessed these were a personal set of files rather than a clinical set so I wanted to see if there were pictures of my parents.” She feels guilty in a strange way, at least until Leon stupes down so that he can better look at her.

“Just let me make sure they won’t be important and then you can go hide them from Muscle Head and Lady Berret.” She extends her hand out and Leon feels a small smile grace his face; the first is a routine table group shot that normally gets taken at charity functions, the second being a more casual picture of Annette and William laughing together, and the last is a photo of a blonde man dancing with a woman in a blue evening gown. The photos are decidedly mundane to him, there is seemingly no harm in letting Sherry take them and hiding them from the trio. “Can I ask who they are?” He says, pointing to the third photograph.

“That,” Sherry starts, pointing at the man, ”Is my godfather. I don’t think I was ever told her name.” She smiles a bit but Leon can tell she doesn’t wish to elaborate on who her godfather is, so he lets out a sigh and nods.

“Go on, hideaway your little treasures my small friend.” A larger smile forms on her face, a silent thank you, as Sherry darts off to her Clarie’s shared room. 

Later, when the trio spreads out the box's contents on the living room floor, Leon simply glances in to give them updates on dinner every now and again while Sherry reads at the small table, thoughts less formless and saddening as she focuses on the moment for the first time in almost a year.

_ Just some personal keepsakes,  _ he thinks,  _ what’s the harm in that?  _


End file.
